Amanda Goodfried
| birthday = February 4th, 1979 | myspace = amandagoodfried | twitter = agoodfried | forum-posts = Amanda | IMDB = 2667533 | youtube = mandylougoodfried | bebo = agoodfried | twitter = agoodfried | character = Lucy | ugcchar = Kitty | execprod = yes | coexecprod = yes | serprod = yes | producer = yes | director = yes | vidplay = yes | story = yes | camera = yes | editor = yes }} Amanda Solomon Goodfried is the former Head of Production at EQAL Los Angeles and Supervising Producer of lonelygirl15. In this capacity, she oversaw all aspects of physical production including location scouting, cast and crew scheduling, set design, props, and line production. For most of the run of lonelygirl15, she ran the Interactive Department at EQAL, taking responsibility for in-character chat/forum, YouTube and myspace pages, and live events. Prior to joining lonelygirl15, Amanda, an attorney, worked in the business affairs department at the Creative Artists Agency (CAA) in Beverly Hills, a Hollywood talent agency. Amanda received a B.A. in Political Science from the University of California at Berkeley and a J.D. from the University of Miami. Amanda is married to Greg Goodfried, an Executive Producer of lonelygirl15 and Founder/Co-President of EQAL. .]] It was revealed by Wired Magazine, that Amanda was brought on to the project to portray Bree online. The Creators felt that they needed a female to type responses as Bree, and knew that they could trust Amanda. When users sent an e-mail or message to Bree on YouTube or MySpace, it was usually Amanda who responded. This is how the connection to Creative Artists Agency was made. Amanda responded to messages while at work and the IP address of CAA was discovered within one of these messages. Comments on the MySpace wall of Amanda from the band The Jane Doe's were also discovered by fans, who concluded that she helped the band get their song in the Swimming! video. Amanda has received credit for helping write the story since the video Bree The Cookie Monster. She was briefly a leading suspect for the role of Lucy, but this speculation was dropped after it was revealed that Lucy was played by Jessi Williams. However, after the release of The Human Ransom, The Creators clarified that while Jessi Williams had played Lucy for a while, she was now portrayed by Amanda, and had been ever since her appearance On The Run. It was also later revealed that the actress portraying Jules was Amanda's sister, Shannon Solomon. Additionally, the actress who originally portrayed Bree's mom, Allison Probert, is believed to be Amanda's cousin. In addition to her roles as producer and head of interactivity on lonelygirl15 and co-executive producer for KateModern, Amanda was the writer, director, editor, and producer of the Nikki Bower videos. She also portrayed the character of Kitty on the fan series LonelyJew15. On October 30th, 2008, Amanda and Greg Goodfried announced in a Live Chat that they are expecting a baby. Their first child, Jack, was born in early 2009. In April 2010, Amanda officially left her position at EQAL and became a freelance social media consultant and producer. Category:lonelygirl15 actors